fallout_equestria_remainsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations
"Location" or "map" is a location in the game world. It contains one or more "rooms" (room is essentially one game screen). Rooms are aligned in a grid, so you can move between them. This results in a bigger location created of rectangular blocks. A simplified scheme of the location you're currently in can be viewed in your PipBuck (Information>Map). Types Locations generally fall into one of 3 categories: * Base camps - here you can trade and repair items, visit doctor and do other things * Grind maps - procedurally generated maps, they contain trials * Unique - those locations have unique layout and can be cleared. They usually have a boss at the end Checkpoints All maps contain checkpoints. On regular maps they serve as a way to save progress - in case you die, you get teleported to last activated checkpoint. In base camps, checkpoints allow you to return to last location and continue adventure. List of locations In order of discovery. Technical tunnels The beginning of your journey. Tutorial location. Surface Equestrian Wasteland, harsh and cruel. Small part of the Equestrian Wasteland. Roughly imitates Littlepip's first wasteland experience. At the end you arrive at "Prancing pony" camp. "Prancing pony" camp Base Camp One of those rare safe places where you can rest, treat your wounds and replenish supplies. From it you can move to another locations. Contains traders, doctor, and crafting stations. Factory A partly destroyed "ManeTec" factory complex, occupied by raiders. Apart from them you should watch out for automatic defense systems and occasional monsters. Department of Special Research The brain center of the ManeTac factory, where research and development was previously conducted. The central maneframe is somewhere. Falls Springs A small settlement in which the slavers are based. Here is the entrance to Stable 88. Sewers Sewage tunnels, filled with sludge, toxic and radioactive waste. It is a lair for various monsters, and wild ghouls pose a significant threat. Many passages and rooms are flooded. Abandoned stable Its population died many years ago, and those who remained turned into wild ghouls. Security robots and turrets are especially dangerous there. The core of the stable 88 Here is the Overmare Office, the main security office, the main server and the reactor core, which gives energy to the whole stable. Hankey Garages Meeting place according to the Mentor's instructions. Manehattan ruins There are many dangers in the ruins of Manehattan. Here you can often encouter squads of slavers and mercenaries. Also, some time ago reports came out about groups of the Goddess' alicorns appearing here. M.A.S. tower A tall, but heavily destroyed skyscraper, in the past - one of the regional offices of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences. Covertsign Base Camp A small settlement sheltering a small group of zebras. Canterlot ruins The former capital of Equestria. Now filled with the deadly Pink Cloud and inhabited by various monsters. Ministry of Image Recommended minimum level: 20 The main office of one of the ministries of the Great War epoch - the Ministry of Image. Water treatment plant Base Camp A small building where a temporary camp was arranged by Steel Rangers under the command of Steelhooves. Military base A military base in the past, now - the base of the Steel Rangers. It's like the Abandoned stable, but, of course, far more difficult. You have to work yourself through this base in a linear way: from the top left corner to the top right corner. Then drop a level, and work yourself to the left again. There, drop another level, and work yourself to the right again. It's like a reversed letter S. In the last room you need to fight the mighty Bombardier, before you can fight Elder Coldsight. Bunker Storage bunker of the Steel Rangers. Protected better than any other object in the region. Trying to get in here is a real madness. The Bunker is almost the same as the Military base, but without checkpoints and mechants/doctors. The end boss have been replaced with a Sentinel. Gun Workshop The workshop used to produce large-caliber guns. Due to powerful and still functioning security system this place still hasn't been pillaged. Gun Workshop contains lots of powerful guns, as mentioned by Oak Stalwart. It has an Electric Fence System which prevents you from touching any metals - safes, chests, fridges and much more. It prevents you from touching them with telekinesis as well. You can disable the system via a terminal. There are special items found in secret areas called Harmony Crystals, which are a crafting material for the Friendship Canon. There are 14 Harmony Crystals in the map, 7 crystals to make the friendship cannon and 7 crystals to upgrade. Legion Headquarters A well-disguised temporary headquarters of the Zebra Legion. According to the good old zebra tradition, path towards it is protected with a whole lot of mines and traps. Legion Headquarters has so many traps you might die before meeting an enemy. These traps are much more unpredictable than the ones in other locations. You will encounter a mini-boss at the end of the map. Watch out for two balefire mines at the end! Enclave Outpost The gates to the main Enclave base. Enclave Outpost is the entrance to the Enclave base. You will have a few dialogues before you kill more ponies in guilt again. There will be another dialogue at the end of the map. Enclave base A large building built by the Enclave on top of the mountain. The Enclave did not make any attempts to contact Wasteland inhabitants and, judging by the number of troops at the base, it is unlikely that they came with peaceful intentions. Enclave Base is a lot more harder than Military Base, as there are pegasi flying through places where you're taking cover in and have extremely tough armors that can withstand energy weapons. There are also deadly Hellhounds which can destroy any walls they run through. It is recommended to bring firearms rather than energy weapons in this map. The map itself is rather tall than wide (because the base reaches the cloud barrier for pegasi), as each row only has three rooms. Command post The command post located at the very top, above the cloud barrier. The base commander must be here. Command Post only has three rooms and one boss room. You will encounter three elite pegasi with armored doors to block their attack. After defeating the boss you will meet a Enclave Officer named Colonel Windflow. Killing him is optional - he can be spared after the dialogues, he won't do anything to you unless you provoke him. Stable Pi A completely autonomous secret shelter built at the beginning of the war and designed to save the best Equestrian scientists and engineers. Your home. You will finally see the very face of Mentor in Stable Pi, with a few friends you've met before your memory was wiped out. All the main quest items such as the Black Book, Alicorn Amulet, Quantum Cogitator and etc. will be given to Mentor to make the Alicorn Armor. All the features from the items will be removed as well, except the Quantum Cogitator as Transistor will give you a module that has the same feature as the cogitator. There will be a significant change in Stable Pi after you finished the story, no spoilers though. Fort Rocks One of the most impregnable fortresses of Equestria. It has powerful artillery and anti-air defense systems. Note: After traveling into this map the first time, you can't travel anywhere besides base camps. You will receive a potion of transformation given from Zambezi which turns you into a mouse which can move in narrow spaces after applying it. You can press F to turn back into normal form or wait until the effect wears off. There are ant nests with a few unique named enemies in the first few rooms. There are three possible paths - one goes underground where you fight a ridiculous number of ghouls with strong radiation everywhere, second goes onto the upper section of the map where you fight security drones and extremely strong robots and turrets. The last one is going straight where you fight tough and powerful Legion zebras and Steel Rangers, which is not recommended. There will be a path where two ways are connected in the late-end map which gives you an option to explore the other path or stay on the same one. After turning off the power of the base, you will need to fight a couple of enemies and meet Calamity. Stable Pi entrance The main target of the Enclave invasion. You'll have to move through Stable Pi, dealing with the invaders as you go. At the top-right most area you'll come across Heartrose behind a forcefield, who lets you in. Unfortunately Mentor got hit and is fatally wounded, but before he dies he tells you to use the project they were working on, the Alicorn Armor. Once the armor is on, your survivability and power increases massively, allowing you to easily defeat any Enclave you come across. Unfortunately you find out that the soldiers are not your only problem. The flying fortress Thunderhead is located nearby, and without it's destruction you cannot ensure the safety of your home. Notes * You can teleport to base camp from a regular map at any time. For information how to do that, see Base camps. Category:Locations